Ace and Rex:Lemon Collection
by Goldfinch4eva
Summary: If you've notice most GR M rated lemon is basically yaoi. If you want to change it up read these basic oneshot lemon stories of my OC and Rex. We can add other OC's if asked and take request  rules inside. . R&R please! We also love collabs suggestions.
1. 1 The Bet

The Bet

Authors Note: I was scrolling through the Generator Rex M rated romance and this is all I found:

Rex&Noah-Love this couple!

and

Rex&Six-I like it I just don't see it happening as much as Rex and Noah.

So I was wondering: Why arent there any female and male lemon in this department? So using my OC Ace (maybe I might add more?) I decided to do a collection of female&male lemons with of cousre my own spin-using OC's. I can write other OC's if asked and given a scenario and a Bio. So I made another account from The Hopeless Romantic Channle into: Goldfinch4eva.

Hope You Like. And pretty please with nanites ontop, read&review!

Ace is 15 and Rex is 15.

It was Friday so the teen EVO's were off. Syren ran off with Noah. Cheshire was going to another achoolic party even after just getting over a massive that only left her with Rex.

And if you knew what it felt like to be in a small room and going insane because of boredem, you knew exactly how they felt.

Ace wasn't in her usual outfit; today she wore a simple grey Pokemon shirt with Pikachu above the logo with red sleeves, black jeans, and black vans. Her hair was down in no particular hair style but a red bow with the ace insignia replaced her signature headband.

Rex wore a simple white shirt, blue jeans, and orange vans. His hair was still in the same hairstyle but not that anyone minded. They were laided out on the bed, borded as ever. Ace took the time to think of her crush...who just so happened to be in the same room with her.

From the momment they met Ace and Rex had been attarcted to each other like Files to Honey. It was their undying rivarliy they had hid it with.

"WAIT...Rivarly! Of course!" Ace thought leaning up from the bed. Rex leaned up and asked "You thought of something to do.

"Wanna bet?" Ace grinned, having confidence she'd win. Rex flashed an evil smirk before saying "On?"

"If I beat you in a race at the Zoo," Ace began, "you have to take two glasses of a 'mystery drink'"

Rex remembered the last mystery drink she made for Syren. Let's just say Syren couldn't open her mouth for 48 hours.

"Then if I win,"Rex smirked leaning face to face with her," you have to do whatever I say."

"Deal!" she declared pushing him off the bed.

"Hey!" he snapped before she ran down the hallway. She looked behind her to see Rex following at top speed. She sprinted in to the lab as she flipped over the rail that lead into the Zoo.

She summuned a two medium sized rocks below her feet. She turned sideways and used the rocks like a skateboard. Rex did the same but instead used the Boogie Pack and sped up next to her.

"I'm thinking about adding hot sauce to your recipe," Ace taunted, "what do you think?"

"Not in this lifetime!" Rex grinned after zooming over her and then infront of him. Ace summouned a pillar of earth to take out his left wing.

"Crap!" Rex said before falling while a laughing Ace zoomed infront of him. Rex got up and transformed his right hand into the Slam Cannon.

He kneeled so he could precisley make this shot.

Ace was skating almost into th finsh line (the door) untill a chunk of whatever smacked her into a tree.

"HAHA!" Rex truimphunitly cheered as he rode the Rex Ride to the door and stopped right infront of the door. Ace looked at the elated Rex and giggled a bit a his happy dance. She rose up and laughed "Alright what do you want me to do."

Rex blushed but he knew he was so gonna do this. "Lay on my bed and close your eyes, I'll tell you when to open them."

Ace looked him quizzically but shurgged as she left. "Let's hope the internet didn't fail me this time." he thought.

Ace laided on the bed trying to figure out what did he want with her on the bed. Lust was telling all sorts of things but she tried to ignore them...even the things she wanted to happen.

She heard the open, bit of mummbling but felt Rex crawl on the bed on top of her. She felt his hands caress her legs and thighs as she suppressed the urge to open her eyes. Ace NEVER backed out of a bet.

Then the _**unexpected happened**_ as he kiss her neck and moved upwards to her jaw. She peaked to see Rex with his eyes closed and that smirk still on his face. He then hungrily kissed her lips almost desperate but still savage. She moaned in the kiss as she played with his hair. She licked his lips, asking to enter and he gladly obliged as the two battled for dominace. He removed his lips as he sad softly "You can open your eyes now"

Blue eyes met reddish-brown and if silence could say everything:it can now. She pounced on him and passionatly kissed him as she began to fight with his tongue again.

(LEMON ALERT!)

She gasped in between kissing "More." as she played with the edges of his shirt.

He quickly took off his shirt to reveal his tan and toned body. She felt him smirk against her lips as he slowly began to remove her shirt. She blushed thinking "Am I too small?" or "Am I too big?" but before she knew it, he had threw her shirt to the side. Now her red bra with gold hearts around it was shown. He pulled away from her lips again before asking "You sure?"

Ace nodded and smiled "More than ever."

He quickly pinned her down and removed her bra. Now her C cup breast were out and erect and Ace was still blushing Rex took his ungloved hands and began to massage her breast.

She moaned at the touch and felt herself getting wetter. He used his tongue to lick her right nipple while he put the left nipple in between his two fingers as his thumb played with it.

"Rex..." she moaned in ectasty. Now his mouth enveloped her nipple as he sucked it. She took a harsh breath but began to unbutton his pants. /he smirked as he let go of the nipple with an audiable 'pop' and began to suck the other.

She felt something poke her leg as looked down to see Rex was sporting an erection through his pants. Rex, still continuing his minstraitions, unbutton and unzipped her pants. Both teens kicked off their sneakers and socks.

Rex had finally pulled off her pants when he felt Ace's hand stroke his manhood. He moaned and let go of her nipple in pleasure. Ace had manage to turn the tables and pinned him down to the bed.

Ace kissed the boy and nipped at his bottom lip while her hands played with the nipples below. He moaned into the kiss. She removed her lips to flick her tongue aganist his left nipple as her hand had found its way to the right and played with it.

She sucked on his right soon enough but still wasn't done yet.

She began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down and the boy moaned at each one. Rex felt his pants fly to the foot of the bed and Ace had lustful half lidded eyes. His mortorcycle boxers (LOL) had defiently pitched a large tent as Ace yanked them down. Her eyes widden at the boys 9 1/2 inch cock stood proudly.

But that would stop her at what she was about to do. She licked his testicles and stroked his hardness. Rex dugg his hands in her hair and moaned "Ace!"

She licked up his shaft earning a throaty moaned from him. She envolped her mouth around his head as her tonugue swirled around it.

He groaned enjoying the treatment she was giving him. She began to swallow his mid length and bobbed her head back and forth while tongue swirled around his hardness. She wanted more as she began to suck harder. He knew he was on the verge cumming so he moved her head off his cock and pinned her under him again. Rex didn't think twice as he entered a finger into her wetness.

Her pupils dilated as she moaned his name. He entered another digit in the thight warmness as she moand his name in a chant like manner. Heknew she wanted him to be inside her so he withdrew his fingers and began to prod her wetness.

"REX!" she groaned at the pleasure coursing through her body. He soon entered his head and slowlt thurst in her tight wetness. He groaned at the constricting walls and the chanting of his name. He entered his mid length and began thrusting at a medium pace as she dug her nails into his back and moaned in ectasty. Pleasure over took their bodies as after some thurst he rammed inside her at full speed as they moaned each others name.

Both could feel their orgasmn coming on as her walls clenched around him.

"REX!" Ace screamed as she came with her juices coating his cock.

"ACE!" he moaned as he filled he to the brim with his seed. He pulled out an collapsed on top of her.

* * *

Finally afterthe calming of their breathing Ace fessed up "Love you."

"Love you too." he said as he kissed her forehead and pulled the sheets over each other.


	2. 2 Dreams Part 1

Dream's Part One: Rex

Rex layed in his bed as he watched the door. It was one of those nights again. One of his favorite nights _she_ was stopping by for a "visit".

Oh how he loved them too.

They'd been plainng this for a while and now the day...actually the night was here. They'd come to terms with there emotions and knew they couldn't be in a relationship but still lusted for each other.

So they became _buddies_._ Fuck buddies_.

It helped ease their frustration. After all , Doc Holiday did say by this age they would be into this mating state, where is was all they would think about. Yet each EVO was supposed to have something that triggers that. She triggered that. The lusty emotions, and the constant voice in his head that kept saying dirty dirty things.

Then he heard the creek of the door and he felt excitment in his veins. He heart raced and he gripped the sheets with anticipation. Then thosed pirecing blue eyes, which were deeply mascaraed and with the addtion of purple eye shadow, looked at him lustfully.

Her blue hair was layred and pulled back with a red headband and her skin glowed in the moonlight. When she stepped closer he got a better look at what she was wearing.

She wore a red and black polka dot corset, a black thong with a red and black polka dot waist band, 6" platform red heels with black criss cross straps.

The outfit of course was a turn on for him and her sultury experison was too.

"We'll Mr. Rex, I think you and I know what I'm here for." she cooed as she crawled on the bed. He grabbed her by the waist and put th face to face.

"Oh, I defintely know what your here for," Rex smirked, "and I'm happy to help." She was on her kness with her legs on either side of his.

"Then why waist any more time." she simply smiled before capturing his lips in a hot needy kiss.

He couldn't help the arsoual that he was recieving from her and knew he was getting hard. He leaned up and began leaving kisses on her vanilla white skin.

Little moans left her lips and he saw her nipples pressing against they corset, begging for freedom.

Rex harshly pulled the corset and began to fondle her breast. She gasped but moaned as he massage the decalite nipples. She was getting wetter by the second and moans escaped her lips, louder than the previous ones. He unzipped her corset and threw it to the side as he pinched the pink nipples. She saw his hardness poking through the sheets.

He suddenly began sucking on on of the nipples and playing with the other.

"God, Rex!" she gasped in ectasty. He began biting them lighty and tugging at her panties. She couldn't take it anymore and pushed him onto the bed, with her on top.

Rex smirked at the dominate glare he saw in the girls eyes. She bit his neck to leave a medium sized love bite. Then she kissed him harshly and entered her tonuge in his mouth.

He was so busy kissing her, he didn't see her pulling down the waistband of his sweatpants. He did realize when he felt her hands stroke his shaft slowly.

He hissed in pleasure while she slipped downwards. She began to speed up her stoking and started to lick the head of his cock. He moaned and sunk his hand in her hair. She began to suck the head and play with his balls.

"AH!" he groaned loudly strengthing his grip on her hair. She began so suck his whole shaft and bobbed her head back and forth.

"OH GOD MORE!" he moaned loudly as he gripped her head and moved it faster.

"Mmmm." she said as she swirled he tounge around his length.

He pushed her off his cock and said "Bend."

She smiled and obliged. He ripped the panties off exposing her wetness and anal hole.

"Pick any hole," she moaned, "just fuck me."

He loved the last three words of that whole sentence and he thrusted and inch into her anal hole.

She gasped at the unusal choice but moaned "More."

He added another inch but she begged "More." he thursted his full length and she screamed "YES!".

He began thrust into her mecrilessly and began spanking her with every wild thrust.

"P-Please Rex..."she moaned.

"What, babe." he groaned.

"Please...other hole." She begged.

"First tell daddy how much you want it." Rex smirked spanking her.

She bit her lip trying to stay silent. But smacked her harder on her sore spot.

"Can't keep quiet here." he said with a smirk.

"Oh Daddy," she moaned "I want it so fucking bad!".

"He sighed and pulled out the tight hole. But he quickly entered his full length inside her wetness.

He rammed her at the previous speed and her arms collasped under the pleasure.

"REX!" She screamed as she came on his cock. This didn't slow him down as he kept thrusting for his own orgasm.

"GOD!" he growled as he realsed his seed inside her.

* * *

Rex woke up in cold sweat and sat right up. He looked around to only realzie it was a dream. He sighed in relief to only see...he was erect.

"Wake up bonehead!" Ace's voice rang through the door.

Rex quickly covered his erection right before the door opened.

Oh boy.


	3. 3 Dreams Part 2

Dream's Part Two: The Soultion

Being today was their day off, Ace didn't feel like wearing the usual attire.

Her black hair was in a ponytail tied by a large red bow. She wore a black shirt with red and black stripped sleeves, a black mini skirt, and red ballet flats with chain straps.

"C'mon Rex, Br-" Ace said untill hr eye's rested on Rex's erection, which he tried to hide.

He nervously laughed and Ace said "May I ask, what's up with the boner?"

"One of those dreams." he said blushing.

Ace was about to say something along the lines of "Let me take a picture and put it on Facebook!" but then a lightbulb went off in her head.

A lusty lightbulb.

She crawled on his bed and kicked her shoes off. As she crawled on top of him, Rex said "What are you doing?"

"Helping a friend." Ace smirked before kissing the latin male.

He gasped in shock and Ace took the opportunity to invade his mouth. His eyes closed as Ace's opened. Her hands went from his torso to his pants. She harshly pulled the waistband and boxers down to reveal his erection.

* * *

He pulled out the kiss and said "B-B-" but Ace put her finger over his lips as her hand pumped up and down his shaft.

He moaned at the pleasure he recived and grabbed her hips. She quickly slipped downward to her hands location with his hardness next to her cheek.

She began to lick to the side of his shaft at a slower pace than her hand.

"Good...Ace." Rex barely managed to say as he put her hand in her hair. Her hand retreated to his balls as she began to suck the head.

Rex held on tighter and moaned her name. She stopped sucking and began to lick the tip.

But he pulled her head up and said " No playing, sucking only."

She smirked at the dominance in his voice and sucked his head while swirling her tongue.

He hissed in pleasure and immediatley put his hand back on her head. She smiled around his head and moved forward to engulf his shaft. Pre-cum bgan to drip and he strengthed his grip.

"Ace.." he hissed. She moved her head up and down and her hand began to findle more rapidly."Mmmm." Ace moaned loving his taste.

Rex couldn't take the sinful pleasure anymore and used his head to make Ace's head engulf his entire cock and move faster.

Ace's eyes widdened at the boys full length in her mouth and how fast her was making her move.  
"ACE I'M CUMMING!" Rex moaned as he threw his head back. She gagged as he released streams of his hot seed in her mouth.

She slowly retracted her head to catch the last streams on her tongue. She swallowed the semen and gave a grin. She still saw that the boy was still hard...not that it was a problem.

"You're still hard." Ace grinned wiping her mouth.

"Got more tricks up your sleeves?" he smiled back.

She nodded and stood up. Rex was confused at first but then she bent over to show her wet red panties.

* * *

His excitement only grew longer as she slowly pulled down the undergarment. He smirked at her wetness and then girl turned and quickly got on bed. This time she was her kness were in both sides of the bed with his hardness under her wetness.

He pulled her skirt up to reveal her firm ass. She blushed as he gripped the cheeks. He trusted upwards to slowly prod her tightness and got a low moan in return.

"Rex!" she gasped.

"What do you want me to do?" Rex grinned pulling her shirt up. Her large yet soft breast immediately bulged out with rosy pink erect erect nipples.

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me. Now."Ace groaned wanting him inside her.

Rex blushed at her choice of words but didn't hesitate. He slammed her onto his length to recive a throaty moan from the girl.

Rex loved how tight she was around his cock and began to thrust into her slowly. She dug her nails into his back while he licked a nipple infront of him.

"Rex...more." She begged. He smiled and increased the speed of his thrusting and went deeper inside her.

"GOD REX!" she hissedas he sucked her nipple. "Make me cum Rex! Please!" Ace moaned.

"Beg for it." Rex ordered tugging on her nipple.

"Please Rex," Ace groaned "make me cum on your cock."

Rex smirked as he put his his entire cock inside her and thrusted inside her at a wild pace.

"FUCK REX!" she screamed as she knew her orgasm was near.

"You're milking me dry here." Rex hissed.

He gripped her ass tighter as she screamed "REX I'M FUCKING CUMMING!"

"Oh fuck! Me too." he moaned. She came harshly with her oragasm coating his cock and his hot seed collied with it, filling her to the brim.

He lifted her off his,now non-erect cock, and she stretched out on top of him.

"That...was...fun." Ace huffed.

"I need to have dreams like that more often." Rex smiled.

"You know, we should do this later." Ace smiled leaning up.

Rex grinned at her idea. Now he couldn't wait for tonight.


	4. Rules for Sending an OC

For all those who plan on sending an OC,

I need to have a list of things in order to write a chapter for your OC

**1.**Basic Bio

You know, Age, Apprance, Species (EVO or not), Alligment (Providence or the Pack), relationships (espically with Ace and Rex being they are the title characters.)

**2.**Choice

AceandRexandOC

or AcexOC.

**3.**Scenario

Is the reason for lemon either

fun (Like 1&2&3)

for etc. reasons or leave a review saying so

Now here are my rules:

Yaoi-I'm trying to write something diffrent in GR fanfiction for a reason

Yuri-I not even sure if I can write one of those.

FLAMES-I will personally be hurt if you do flame me and it's makes updates go slower

If you didn't follow these rules: You'll have to resend or add onto your sumbmission.

Thanks!


	5. 5 Dreams Part 3

Dreams Part 3: Tonight

Rex waited on his bed in anticapation. Not only had he just had sex with his crush but now they were doing it...again.

But she said she was going to surprise him with her outfit and it hinted there'd be some roleplay tonight. A cheerleader? No, but he should try to give her the idea. A maid? No, but hot.

Alright, now he was out of ideas, what did his Ace could've planned for the night ahead of them.

He broke out his train of thought whe he heard the door creek. What happened next was anyones guess.  
"Your eye's better be closed." Ace's voice said with a bit of lust in her voice.

"Ok, you can come out now." he grinned shutting his eyes.

He heard the click-clack of heels as she walked onto the foot of the bed.

"Open 'em." she ordered and the boy did as she was told. And did he marvel at the sight before him.

Her ebony black hair was in long pigtails held purple bows ,her eyes were deeply masacared, and she had light pink lip gloss.

She wore a white tied up shirt that barely covered her nipples, a pleated plaid purple skirt that came right under her ass, and 53/4 black pumps.

"I guess I did a good job," Ace smiled "you haven't said anything in 3 minutes."

"Wow...just wow." Rex said a bit breathlessly.

"So what first...teacher." she she winked at her lover.

Rex, catching her drift, said "Hands on the wall and spread 'em Miss Ace."

She skipped over to the wall besides the bed, placed her hands on the wall, stuck her rear out and spread her legs.

Rex got off the bed and stood behind her. He caressed her hips and moved upwards toward her breast.

She gasped at his hand's cold touch as they pinched her hard nipples.

"You've been very naughty Miss Ace," Rex said undoing her shirt, "you violated our dress code."

"Just put-ting my own spin on it." Ace whispered as he fondled her free breast. Her looked over her body to otice that her skirt had left her ass exposed.

He removed his hands from the moaning girl and pushed her skirt up. "Now thats a big violation." he said as his finger moved up and down her covered cilt.

"Ah," she gasped "w-what would that be?"

"Such a short skirt and being so wet for your headmaster." he whispered in her ear.

"What's m-my punishment." Ace moaned as he used two fingers to part her covered folds.

In an instant he grabbed the girls waist and turned him so her breast were pushed against his shirt.

"A spanking of course." he smirked.

Ace's eyes widdened at his sentence yet before she knew it, she was was on his bed, put over his knee. He took off her shoes and ripped her black panties off.

Ace thought he was going to be gentle with her untill she got a harsh smack on her rear.

"OH!" she cried. He rubbed the red spot of where he hit her and smacked it once again.

"P-Please t-teacher!" she cried feeling tears about to form in her eyes.

"Yes Miss Ace?" he said smacking her rear once again.

"I-isn't there an alternative t-to t-this?" she breathed as he spanked her on her sore spot.

He stopped the incoming hit and said "Your right."

He pulled her skirt and shirt off and sat her on her knees inbetween his legs.

"Show me what you learned in sex ed on how to please a man." he said laying back on his pillows.

She gave a wicked smiled and pulled up his shirt and threw it into the floor. She kissed his neck and left a small hickie for all to know-that's her's.

She travel down to his hardended nipple and began to suck it.

"Ah." he groaned as he put his hand in her hair. While she suck the hard bud she unbuttoned and unzipped those black jeans and pushed them to floor with his shoes.

He wasn't paying that any mind untill she let go of his nipple and moved down to his boxers. His 9 1/2 incher was fully erect and pitching a tent and in his quickly removed boxers.

Ace put his member inbetween her breast, much to his surprise.

* * *

"Get ready teacher." she grinned as she cupped her breast and moved them up and down n=his shaft.

"Oh yeah." he groaned.

He puthis hands in her hair again as she played with his cock. thrusted She began to move be breas side to side at a fast pace.

"God, yes Ace!" he moaned in ectasty. He couldn't hold it much longer and inbetween her tits. His head bobbed up and down and Ace said "Do you like it teacher?"

"I love it Ace." he breathed. He began thrusting faster and caused the girl to moan at the friction. He thrusted at full sped and knew his orgasm was near.

"Yes teacher!" she moaned louder.

He stopped thrusting and groaned "C-C-Come here."

She crawled ontop of him and caught his lips in a kiss. He gripped her ass and thrusted a figer in her wetness.

"Oh yes Rex!" Ace moaned as he finger swirled in her folds. He added another digit and the girl screamed his name.

* * *

"Please Rex!" she begged.

"Yes student?" he smirked enjoying her calling his name in pleasure.

"Fuck me," she said with lustful eyes, "I want you inside me!"

He heard her request and removed his fingers. She sighed at the removal but suddenly was being prodded by Rex's cock.

"Ah! R-Rex!" she moaned as he slowly entered his head inside her wet folds.

"So wet." he sighed adding another inch and incresing his speed.

"Rex!" she moaned with lust. He thrusted inside her tightness, pushing them to their limts.

"Such a tight pussy." he thought.

"M-More!" she groaned. He added most of his length and increased the speed again.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed loving the sensations that trickled over her body.

He tighten his grip and knew he was cumming.

"FUCK ME REX," Ace scream "MAKE ME CUM!CUM INSIDE ME!"

"S-Suit yourself." he groaned pushing himself to the hilt and ramming inside her at full speed.

"FUCK REX!" she said throwing her head back. She loved how his large length was rapidly thrusting inside her tight wet pussy.

"Damnit Ace! I'm comming!" he said as her muscles were clamped around his cock.

"FUCK ME! ME TOO!" she screamed. One thrust later and she came with a thunderous orgasm and he pulled out and ribbons of hot cum streamed over her ass.

* * *

"Best..one..yet." Ace huffed as she laid beside him.

"I know." he sighed as he pulled the covers over them.

"Night." she said but little did she know was that the boy was already sleep. She also notice that he was now sporting an erection.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." she though as sleep overtook her.


	6. 6 The Longest Week: Monday

The Longest Week: _**Monday**_

It was a normal day at Providence for our young hero and heroine. They sat in Ace's room in their pajamas, being it was their supposed to be curfew, as the t.v played.

Ace wore a black camisole and red flannel pajama bottoms. Her hair was in a jagged mess being she had just fought a man-rabbit EVO.

Rex wore a white T-shirt and grey sweatpants. His hair was still normal minus the googles.

"Welcome back to Riddlemaster!" the host of Ace and Rex's favorite show announced.

"Ooh! Final Question!" Ace said as she held her notepad. So far it was a tie between herself and the latin male.

"Bet if I win you hae to be my maid for a week." Ace said proudly, knowing she was the smartest between both of them.

"If i win...you must...have sex with me for the rest of the week." Rex smirked.

Ace's cheeks turned crimsion but being she's no coward she said "Deal."

"Alright the final riddle is:" the host said pointing to a green screen. The words said :

Until I am measured

I am not know

Yet how you miss me,

When I have flown

Who am I?

"That's easy, time." Rex said effortlessly.

"No, it's life idiot." Ace argued.

The contestants wrote down their answers and thinking time was over.

"Shelby said." the host said to the girl in pink.

"Life." she said cheerly

"Micheal said" the host said to the boy in blue.

"Time." he nodded

"Gabby?" he said to the 5 year old in orange.

"Candy!" she smiled and the auidance started to laugh.

"The correct answer is," the host said taking out his card "Time that means Micheal is our winner!"

* * *

Ace fell out her chair as Rex did his happy dance.

"How'd you know?" Ace gasped getting up.

"Lucky Guess." he grinned.

"Alright what do you want me to-"Ace sighed before she was tackled into a kiss. Ace's eyes were wide open but closed like her boyfriend's.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He invaded her mouth and battled with her tongue for dominance.

While she was distracted by their minsitrations, Rex picked her up by the legs and wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he stood up with the shocked girl and laided her against the wall.

She broke out this kiss and said "It's gonna be a long week isn't it?"

* * *

"Betcha." he smiled pulling up her shirt. Her soft and erect breast bulged out and Ace blushed. Rex picked a nipple up with his mouth an licked the sensitive organ.

"Rex!" she gasped digging her hand in his short raven locks. He smiled as he fondled the other breast and began sucking the other.

"Oh Rex!" she groaned. She was getting wetter and she could feel his hardness. She wanted him inside her so much right right now her lust was almost unbearable.

He saw the lustful glane she gave and let go of the nipple. He set her on the bed but before he could even react she had flipped them over, with her on top.

She quickly threw off his shirt and kissed the male.

"Your full of surprises aren't you?" he said in between kisses.

"Oh you having seen anything yet." Ace smiled as she left the kiss. The girl leaned up and put her hand around his boner.

"Ngh." he groaned at the pleasure he recived from the girl. She pulled down his sweatpants and boxers in one swipe to reveal his fully erect member.

* * *

"Such a big boy." she purred stroking the bottom of his shaft.

She smirked as she licked the head of his length.

"Ah." he moaned as he dug his hand in her hair, like she did a few momments ago. She loved the facial expersion he made, telling her she was doing it right.

She engulfed some his shaft and groaned in pleasure. The vibration only made him moan even louder. Pre-cum was dripping already as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Yes, Ace!" he moaned as she hummed along his shaft.

She knew his orgasm was near and engulfed his entire shaft."Mmmm." she moaned at his flavor.

"Fuck yes!" he yelled she moved at a faster pace and her saliva increased the pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum!" he screamed while gripping her head. He pushed her head down to gag on his shaft and ribbons of his cum filled her mouth. She swalloed and removed her head as he shot the rest on her breast.

* * *

She massaged his cum on them like lotion and only added on more to his young libbido. He grabbed her hips and pulled her pajamas and panties gasped as the air tingled inside her wetness.

He pulled her up and caught her lips in kiss whil his hands gripped her thighs. He flipped her so know his chest was aganist her back. She spread her legs as he cock was below her wetness.

Without warning the boy pentrated the head of his length between her wet folds.

"Rex!" she gasped in pleasure.

He gripped both her breast and squeezed them together.

"Ah!More!" she groaned in a lustful rush. You didn't have to tell Rex twice as he added most of his shaft inside her and increased the pace.

"It feels so fucking good Rex!" she said hyperventlating.

"Your so tight." Rex groaned as her inner muscles clamoed harde around him.

"Please Rex make me cum!" she screamed throwing her head back.

"W-with pleasure." he moaned ramming himself fully inside and thrusting at full speed.

"OH FUCKING GOD YES REX!" Ace screamed as she was being rammed into her.

"Damn Ace!I'm comming!" he said .

"Me too!" she screamed. Two thrust later and Ace came harshly as her juices covered his cock entirley.

Rex pulled out and he emitted streaks of hot cum on her folds.

* * *

Ace laided ontop of a sleeping Rex with the covers over them. This was turning out to be a promising week after all.


	7. 7 Breeding: DrInoko EisleyOC

Breeding:Dr. Inoko Eisely

**For Mr Miyagi's OC, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like.**

* * *

Ace sat in the doctor lab swinging her legs at a nonexistent beat. He had some new invention of him that supposedly was going to help her tame her nanites.

Ace knew for as long as she knew the scatter-brained 22 year old, they usually backfired.

Today she wore a black tank with a cropped red hoodie, a black skirt with a red belt, and red sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail held by a red band.

The doctor came out his room with that usual smile/ He had shaggy white hair and shiny green eyes. He usually wore thick round glasses, grey T-shirt, faded blue jeans, green sneakers (improvised) and an over-sized lab coat.

"Moring Augustine." he said preparing his syringe.

"What's today's wild and wacky experiment?" she said with sarcasm and flailed her hands around for effect.

"Haha," he repiled "this little injection might be the key to helping you increase your power rather than decrease it when your emotions are in play."

"Putting it in english," Ace said scratching her head "it'll help me get stronger depending on my emotions?"

"Precisley." her said rolling up her sleeve and harshly injecting her.

"Ow-Oh." she groaned but her voice picking up in the end.

"How do you feel." he said removing the syringe. But he was quickly answered as her pupil color went from blue to red.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hot." she said kicking off her shoes.

"Huh?" he thought as she removed her her hoodie and shirt.

He realized something had gone serriously wrong as the girl began to remove her bra.

* * *

"I think I activated her mating actions." he said to himself staring at her large breast.

"Like what you see doc?" she said pushing him onto a nearby chair.

"A-Ace you need to calm down." he studdered as she took off her skirt. All was left was her black thong.

"I'm prefectly fine doctor, I just need a little sex ed practice." she said with lust soaking each climbed ontop of him his face facing her rear.

She unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers and his erect 10 inches sprung out.

* * *

"Ooh," she said "I like them big." He tried to stop her but she began licking up and down his shaft.

"Ngh." he groaned as his lust for her over came. She smiled as she began to suck the head of the erect organ.

"Ace." he moaned, loving the sensation she was giving him.

"Mmm."she moaned at his taste, that was diffrent than Rex's.

The vibration drove him insane as he gripped her ass. She engulfed the most of his member and he tongue swirled around the flesh.

"Oh god Ace." he moaned pulling down her panties. He penetrated her wet folds with his finger.

"Mmmm!" she groaned in pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down his length.

He knew he was comming soon and began to lick her cilt. In return she took in all his length and moved faster.

"Yes Ace!" he groaned inside her. She flinched in pleasure but continued.

"Damnit Ace!" he said as she gagged on his streams of cum. She swallowed them all and removed her head as he came on her breast.

* * *

She turned facing him and kissed the man infront of her. Then a light bulb went off in his head on how to stop this.

He grabbed her ass and slammed it onto his cock.

"OH Fuck!" she cried at his mid length inside her tight wet pussy.

"I've got to make her cum." he said as he thrusted inside her.

"Oh, doctor!" she moaned gripped his shoulders as he leaned up with her.

"S-So tight." he groaned thrusting inside her faster.

"AH! Fuck me!" she cried at the pleasure he was giving her.

"I've gotta make you cum,Ace." he moaned gripping onto her tighter. He inserted his full length inside her and thrusted at full speed.

"OH FUCK! FUCK!FUCK!"she screamed feeling her orgasm near.

"I'm comming he said digging his nails in her ass as she dug hers in his back.

"Fuck! Me too!" Ace cried. not to soon did she cum thunderously and he came inside her,filling her to the brim. The lustful look had faded as she collapsed onto of him and he pulled out.

* * *

"Hey what are you two doing in here?" Rex said as he opened the door.

"We've got alot of explain to do." Ace said as he stared the two.

* * *

Ace was bent over on the floor and Rex's erect member was thrusting into Ace's anal hole as the doctor was thrusting inside her mouth.

"Or we could just do this." she thought as the and Rex came with spurts of semen.

-The End


	8. 8 The Longest Week: Tuesday

The Longest Week:** Tuesday**

"This is why I hate boogers." Ace said as she as she was stuck together by some purple goop.

"Look on the brightside," Rex said as a Providence solider used a blaster to freeze the goo, "you can look foward to a nice rexlaxing shower."

The girl thrusted their arms upwards and the frozen goop shattered away.

"True because this crap really stinks." Ace sighed walking into the jet.

"No Bobo." Rex grinned as he threw his jacket

"No Six." Rex sid as he threw off his clothes, except his t-shirt and boxers.

"No EVOs to cure so that only means only one thing to do." Rex said.

Then a lusty idea made it's way into his head.

He put an ear next to the wall. He heard running water and grrinned he careful removed a patch from the wall and the sound of water had gotten louder.

He looked in through the medium sized hole to see a naked Ace taking a shower. He had this "peep hole." since he realized there was a hole in here when he first moved there.

So when he looked and saw his naked girlfriend taking a bath, he knew exactly what to do with it. Whenever his hormones got the best of him, he'd use the hole to masturbate.

Pretty simple right. Plus, when she's your girlfriend so you can't feel guiltly!

He unsheathed his erect cock and sat so he could still see her. He had been having fantasties all day about her and he couldn't bear the arsoual of her when ever the monster threw her ontop of him or visa versa.

H slowly stroked his manhood and closed his eyes. He imagined Ace gripping his shoulders as he held her ass, ramming her up and down his cock.

he held back his moans as he knew the girl could hear him but he felt his orgasm near.

"Fuck me." he whispered as he moved his hand at full speed.

* * *

Ace had cut off the shower and she heard someone scream her head. She turning to whack the peeper to see a medium sized whole.

A hole that went to her boyfriends room.

She peeped to see the boy in masturbating with his head thrown back.

Seeing his length made herself wet between her legs. She smirked to herself as she ended the running waters and slipped out the bathroom.

He opened his eyes to see that her shower had abruptly ended. He closed the patch and pulled his pants up before someone softly knocked on his door.

He opened it to reveal a post-shower Ace. She was dry as her body was covered in a white robe and her hair was in a frizzy mess. But this actually turned him on untill she heard her say "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Rex said, clueless of what just happened.

Ace walked in his room to see a patch that was exactly where the hole was. She ripped it off and smirked "That."

"Umm..heheh-"Rex said before Ace cut him off with an unexpected kiss. He didn't hesitate to kiss back but was shocked as the girl found her hand pumping his rehardened manhood.

She left the liplock and sedcutivley whispered in his ear "Mmmm, Rex, is this what you wanted?".

"Oh yess." he moaned as she pumped him faster.

"Well your in luck because I want you just as bad." she said flicking her tongue over his ear.

She pushed him onto the bed with a playful grin on her face.

When did she get so erotic?

She undid her robe to reveal what she had been hiding from him. She wore a red halter chemise, with red and white lace up criss cross sides and a red and white silk G-string.

Rex felt his erection possibly get harder as Ace crawled ontop of him.

"Like what you see?" Ace blushed madly.

"I love it on you." he smiled in returned as he pulled her straps down. He pulled it off to reveal her hardened pink nipples and her panties.

He leaned up and began to fondle her soft breast. Her voice hitched up as he said "But I like it on the floor better."

She rolled her eyes at the Latino as he swallowed her nipple. "Ah!" she gasped putting her hand his hair. Her nipples reactived postively to Rex's wet mouth and the warm autumn air tickling the sensitive organ. While the girl was busy moaning Rex snaked his hand through her panties and rubbed her cilt.

"R-Rex." she moaned as she was pushed on to the bed. He slid her wet panties off and used his to fingers to massage her folds.

"Damn Rex!" she groaned gripping a pillow. He spread her folds and began to slowly finger her.

"That feels so good Rex." she moaned in pleasure.

"Naughty girl, so wet for me." he grinned as her juices had coated her finger.

"Ah!More." she gasped. He slid his finger out his lover and licked it.

"Mmmm you taste pretty good," he smirked, "I think I want more." He lowered his face towards her entrance and his tongue flicked up and down her nub.

"OH!" Ace yelped in surprise. It was usually her that was down on him, not the other way around.

Not that she didn't mind though.

She dug her hand his his hair again as he began to lick up and down her folds. She was scared he didn't like her taste but apparently, that was the oppisite of the situation.

He thrusted his tongue in and out of her wetnes and the girl chanted his name. She wrapped her legs around him to push him farther. He began to lick her at a neutral speed and moaned his name even louder.

"Fuck Rex!" Ace screamed massaging his scalp. She was in pure ectasty and was in pure bliss due to her boyfriend. Rex knew soon they'd grow bored of foreplay a increased his speed and gripped her thighs.

"OH GOD!REX!" she screamed. She felt a familiar sensation so she knew that she was about to orgasm.

"R-Rex, enough foreplay."she moaned. Rex licked his lips and elevated his head. The raven haired girl turned around and stuck out her rear out for the male as he took off his shirt.

"Pick your hole hotshot." she smiled. He reached over to his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He lowered his pants and covered his aching cock in the lubricant.

* * *

"How about this one?" he said as the head prodded her anus.

"A-Ah unusal choice but surprises are always nice." Ace groaned. For as long as the two had normal had sex, Rex usually perfered her other hole but this would do just a well.

Or even better.

He trusted his head completely inside her and Ace moaned at the sensation. The lube enhanced the pleasure and did an excellent job at helping the teen couple. He thrusted most of his cock inside her and began to thrust in and out of her at a faster pace.

"This-_ah_-feels-_fuck_-great." she moaned at the pleasure he waas giving to her. "Damn Ace," he moaned, "I'd never thought you would be this tight."

He was right as her anal muscles clamped around his length.

"Please Rex," Ace deeply moaned "make me cum!"

"Got it." he groaned as his thrusted his full length inside her and moved at his full spped.

"OH YEAH!" she groaned at his rhythmic thrusting.

"Oh yes Ace," Rex moaned at her tight entrance, " this feels great!"

He began spanking her and the girl moaned in pleasure.

"Rex!" the girl cried in pleasure. Surprisingly, Rex pulled out and thrusted inside her wet folds.

"Ah!" she groaned as he thrusted at the same speed. His nails dug into her cheeks and she screamed his name.

"REX!" she yelled before she came, her orgasm coating his cock.

He pulled out and stroked his still hard member.

"I didn't cum yet though." he thought but the girl had an trick up her sleeve. She pulled the boy against her chest and flipped him bellow her.

"We'll I see you didn't cum yet buddy boy," she grinned, "and we'll have to fix that."

* * *

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she postioned her folds above his hard length. He smiled at her as her grabbed her ass and slid it down the head of his shaft.

"Ah." she said as the boy thrusted in and out of her. He pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and flicked his tonuge on the sensetive flesh. She gripped his shoulders tighter as she moaned "Faster."

Rex obliged and entered more of his length and thrusted at a faster pace.

"Oh my god." she groaned as her walls clamped around his cock. Rex moaned around her nipple as he knew his orgasm was near.

Without warning he thrusted himself to the hilt and at an even faster pace.

"Fuck!" she cried at the pleasure she suddenly was given.

Rex let got the nipple and groaned "I-I'm cumming!"

With one last thrust he re streams of his hot seed inside her.

* * *

Ace laid ontop of the tired boy after the love making.

"How did you even make the hole anyway?" she asked looking at the size.

"I was using one of Bobo's guns and forgot to put it on safety." Rex shrugged.

"I wonder what we're doing tommorow anyway?" Ace thought.


	9. 9 The Longest Week: Wensday

The Longest Week: Wensday

"It's just me,you, and Noah." Ace said. After an hour of board games (emphasis on BOARD) the three needed to come up with a game so they wouldn't have to die of boredem.

"Candyland?" Noah said picking up the said game from the floor.

"Too easy." Ace groaned.

"Scrabble?" Noah said taking out a pen.

"Too nerdy." Rex said. Suddenly the latin male leaned up and said "I got it!"

Ace and Noah leaned up too with anticipating looks.

"Truth or Dare!" Rex declared throwingg Candyland back under the bed. "Now were talkin'!" Ace laughed. Oh how she loved a challenge.

"I call first!" Rex declared. And so the games begun.

_1 hour later_

Somehow Rex was wearing Ace's pajamas. Ace was in a black strapless bodysuit, a pair a red heels, a white collar with a red bow tie, white cuffs, and a red and black bunny headpiece. Lastly, Noah was in pair of blue boxers with a police patch on the side, a black tie, a police cap, and he was shirtless.

The only one who was that affected Rex really and Noah was gonna make sure that he would get the worst punishment.

"Ace, truth or dare?" Noah asked with a grin.

"Dare, of course." Ace said with a smirk.

"I dare you to make-out with and all." Noah said crossing his arms. Ae shrugged as she pounced on the raven.

It wasn't long before their lips were smashed on each other. She invaded his mouth and her tongue battled with his for dominace of the wet cavern. Both of their eyes were closed and Noah couldn't help but giggle.

Finally the two let go with a string of saliva left.

"HA! My turn." Ace grinned in acomphlisment. Ace began to fell her panties (well the ones that came with the outfit) get wet.

"Rex truth or dare?" Ace asked at her boyfriend. "Dare." Rex shrugged.

"I dare you to make me moan." she said with a wink. Noah looked at the both of them with a quizzical face.

Was sex all these two think about?

* * *

Rex pinned her under him and began kissing her neck. Ace blushed at the butterfly kissing lightly tickling her neck. She was so lost in ecstacty she didn't see Rex pull doen her bodysuit.

But Noah did. He had to admit, Ace was well developed but he didn't think they were that big. Noah began to pitch a tent in his boxers as Rex moved down to massage her fleshy orbs. "Rex." she moaned finally giving in.

But the boy didn't stop and began sucking one of the pink nipples. Noah, getting painfully hard, pulled his boxers down and stroked his erect manhood. As he pumped himself Ace whispered something in Rex's ear. Rex nodded and let go of her nipple. She stood up and unzipped her body suit to reveal her wet red silk G-string. She crawled infront the masturbating Noah and removed his hand from his shaft. She bent was bent over with her rear to Rex as the real game began.

He blushed as she began to lick from his balls up to his shaft slowly.

* * *

He groaned pleasure and Rex took of his shirt and pants to sport his erection. He took a bottle of blueberry flavored lube and smeared the liquid of his dick.

Ace smirked as she swallowed Noah head. He was a little bigger than Rex but she could still swallow him whole.

"A-Ace." he groaned as he dug his hand her locks. She still wore her rabbit ears, cuffs, and bow tie but her breast were bouncing with the movement from Ace's head. Her tongue swirled around his rod, for it was a new flavor rather than Rex's. She bobbed her head up and down his length and boy moaned her name in a chant like manner.

Rex pulled down her wet panties and used his two fingers to open and close her fold rythimacilly. "Mmm..." she moaned around Noah's cock. The vibration was driving him crazy and he moaned "More." Ace did as she was told as she took in more of his 10 inch and accelerated her speed. Rex finally inserted the head of his length inside her and she moaed around Noah's length.

"Good where did she learn to suck like that!" Noah thought as pre-cum dripped down his shaft. Ace was already in pleasure at what was going on behind her. Rex thrusted most of his length inside her andthrusted inside her faster.

"OH!" she moaned as the vibration was driving Noah over the edge. "Yes ACE!" Noah moan as he gripped her head and forced it to take all of his cock in. He bobbed her head up and down, as the girl gagged on his flesh.

"Damn ACE!" Noah yelled as he sent streams of his hot cum into her mouth. Ace gagged and sent some on his rod but managed to take it all in. She retreated to the tip of his cock where she licked him dry. Rex pulled out and Noah asked "Where did you learn to suck like that?"

"When you dating Rex, you gotta know a trick or two." she smiled.

* * *

"Who wants to go first?" she said as she sat on the bed with her legs spread out.

"I didn't finish what I started." Rex said as he climbed on top of her. Without waring he started thrusting in and out her wetness at full speed.

"A-AH!REX!"Ace moaned as rammed into her over and over again. Noah began to stroke himself again as the two.

"OH REX!" Ace screamed her orgasm was near and she could feel it.

"L-Let's have N-Noah join on the fun." Ace moaned as she unwrapped her legs around him.

Rex grinned as he fliipped her ontop of him and sild up and down his cock .He spread her ass cheeks apart and revealed her anal hole.

"Whatcha waiting for Noah," Rex groaned "Put on some lube and get some."

Noah put the liquid over his hot cock and prodded her anus.

Ace gasped at sudden penertration and closed her eyes in ectasty. This was her first threesome and she knew they'd do it again. Noah thrusted most of his member inside the girl and thrusted at a invisible rythm.

"OH!" she cried. She, Rex and Noah were going to cum soon. With her muscles clamped around both cocks and the double pentration was almost to much to handle. Now Noah thursted his entire length in and out of her anus and slid nher up and down Rex's cock with the latino's help.

"Damn! Boys, I'm Cumming!" Ace yelled in pleasure.

"Shit. Me too!" Rex groaned. "She's so tight!" Noah groaned.

After servearl thrust Ae screamed both boys names as her orgasmic juices covered both cocks. Noah pulled out and came in her hair and Rex realsed his seed inside her folds.

* * *

As Noah,Rex, and Ace laided on the ground after their little session. The same thing went through their head:

"I like game night."


	10. 10 Injection Ace

Injection-Ace

Ace gave a spining kick to Sklamander and puched BioWolf in the door. The Pack was attacking Providence HQ but for some odd reason, only the girls like Ace,Queen, Max, Syren, and Cheshire, were the main targets. The ravenette ran for Doc Holidays office but ran into a red portal by accident instead. Suddenly she was teleported into Abyuss castle were she was chained next to all the females listed from before and Rex.

Yet she was she only one awake. "What the fuck Kliess," Ace raged "I can't go to sleep because you want to come invade the place for a slumber party!"

"You should be rather greatful my dear," Kliess grinned hold a syringe of some sort, "all the females here will have a chance to do me a favor."

"I need more info." Ace sneered as shetried to break out her chains. "Ummm...M-Mast-" Breachsaid but she was too late before he injected the chemicals in the raven heroine's shoulder.

Ace immediatley fell into slumber as Kliess began to laughed in triumph.

* * *

**Now...**

Rex was only bewildered at what happened to him. He layed on his bed in her pajamas thinking about it. Kliess was the enemy, right?

So why would he give him such a gift. Rex looked down his shhets, still in disbelif, to see his larger cock pitching a tent.

You don't go from 9 inches form 11 inches in under 24 hours. His nanites were going insane with sexual dominace and he knew somehow,someway he was going to get laid tonight...whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

**Ace's room...**

That wasn't Aces case at all. Instead lust had overtook her body and Ace became a horny wreck.

Her breast increased from a C cup to an GG cup over night. Her juices over flooded her panties and she became so lusty and whorish it was killing her. At the momment the girl was reading on of Queens old Martini Talk magzines from her "Forbidden Closet". What she was reading was the stupid " Hottest Man on the Planet." article.

There was one guy who did look little like R-...oh god she can't think of him. Her cilt throbbed at the thought. Her nanites put her body in heat so when she thought about the male her lusty urges filled her body.

"Closet." she thought walking over to Queens forbidden closet. It was full of magzines, toys, and other stuff she didn't want anyone to find. But the word "forbidden" didn't exist in Ace's vocab.

Ace opened an large antique victorian wood trunk treasure chest that was bounteous with vibrators, dildos, anal toys, vibes, and lubricants. Ace grabbed a red rabbit vibrator and a bottle of cherry flavored lube. She quickly pushed her black cami over her head and exposed her transformed breast with erect, spike hard rose pink nipples. She closed her eyes and slowly massaged her breast. She imagined herself and Rex in the shower.

_Ace wrapped her legs around the latin male's waist as her carried her and slammed her into the wall. Both eyes were glazed over in lust as they stared back each other. He didn't hesitate much longer as he nipped on the soft flesh that was her neck. She blushed and gasped at the butterfly kisses. Rex would give cocky grin at the dominace he would always have over her whil his tongue ghosted over her nipple. "REX! There please!" she begged digging her nails into his back. "Here?" he said cockily as he flicked his tongue over the hard bud. "Yes Rex! There!" she moaned weakly. He took a nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue over the pink organ. "Ah! Fuck!" she cried in ectasty._

Ace had the vibrator traceing up and down her labia as she moaned "Rex." over and over again. She massaged her breast with the other hand. However she didn't know that at the moment, the said teen would be walking down the hallway. "Fuck me...Rex." she moaned as he walked by the door. He stopped in his tracks and slid the door an enough for him to see. Rex felt himself hardening at the sight of the girl mastubating about him.

Ace pulled down her red boyshorts hastliy to reveal her drenched folds. She poured the cherry lube on the vibrator, set it to max, and prodded her wetness.

"Oh Rex!" she gasped as her fantasty continued. They had decided to take it to the bedroom and finish the job.

_Ace laided sideways with her legs open as Rex was behind her plowing his cock inside her wetness. Before they were doing the deed anal but she begged for him to fill the other. "God your so tight." he moaned as she chanted his name. He was right, her tight inner muscles clenched around his hardness. They both knew they were cumming but they were in too much ectasty care. He didn't pull out because he was lost in the alnds of pleasure as he yelled "Fuck Ace!I'm cumming!". "Oh my fucking god! Yes Rex! Me too!" she screamed. Like a volcano Rex discharged ribbons of his hot white cum inside her. His cum collided with her sudden eruption of orgasmic juices._

"FUCK!" Ace cried as her own orgasm happened and exploded against her folds and the vibrator. Ace panted in orgasmic bliss as she removed the vibrator.

"I've gotta get laid or this going to go on forever." Ace sighed as she slid her panties back on. Then suddenly a lusty idea popped into her head. She grabbed her phone and began to text to a certain boy next door.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Rex was jerking off in his room. "Ah, Ace." he groaned as he pumped himself hashly. Suddenly his phone began to vibrate and buzz. He groaned in dismay as he removed his hand from his length and read the text:

_MAJOR EMERGENCY IN MY ROOM!HELP ASAP!_

_-Ace_

The boy got dressed, still hard, and rushed over to the girls room. It was just as it was before but...no Ace.

"Ace?" he called a bit bewildered. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching and assumed it was the ravenette. He got **much more** for than he expected.

Her black messy hair was transformed into waist length tresses with soft waves with a red bow headband and her blue eyes were decorated with pinkish-red eye shadow. She wore a red mandarin print satin corset with a black trim and straps, a black jewel G-string with a red ribbon, and 5 3/4" inch red and black polka dot maryjane heels with 1" platform.

"Like the outfit I see." she winked with a playful smirk. "W-what happened to your b-breast?" he gasped she pressed herself aganist his chest and closed the door.

"After Kliess injected me with his stuff they grew in my sleep." the ravenette said to the raven. She slid down on her kness and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Thank god some release." a voice in Rex's head said as he boxers were revealed. "W-What are you doing." he said as his body tensed a bit.

"Giving you a blowjob, dur." she smirked licking her lips at the tent.

* * *

She licked the clothed underside of his erection. He gasped in suprise at the sudden thrill filling his body. "You like?" she smiled pulling down his boxers. His new length smacked cheek and she blushed "We'll I'm not the only one who grew over night."

Rex closed his eyes and his lustful domince took over. Before she could lick the head of his length, Rex grabbed her by the head and shoved the head of his cock in her wet cavern. Her eyes opened in shock but she licked the males hardness, swirling her tongue over the organ.

"I bet no one sucks you like I do." she said between sucks. He nodded as thrusted another inch in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth either by her own will or because Rex's hand guided her.

She pulled her head back and began to talk dirty, "Mmmm, I love your hard cock in my mouth."

He pushed her lips back on his cock and thrusted harder. She moaned around his rod. "I love it when you suck me off." he groaned, repiled challenging her dirty talk. She began letting saliva flow out her mouth and pre-cum began to drip from his manhood. She smiled around his cock as she pulled back and said "Your rod makes me drool all over."

He forced her back to his length and thrusted himself harder in her mouth. She moan his name even though it was muffled under his cock. "God, you feel so good on my cock." he moaned thrusting his full length inside her. She gagged and jerked her head back. "Jeez," she coughed "a warning would've been nice."

"How 'bout...now?" he said gripped her head with both hands and sild it to the hilt of his hardness. She gagged at the force cause a few tear streaks to went down her cheeks. "I'm gonna cum!" he moaned louldly, happy the walls were soundproof. He shot his mass of cum in her mouth. She swallowed the most she could and removed her lips with her tongue tracing the underside.

* * *

"Now fuck me." she said standing up. "Undress." he ordered taking off his jacket and shirt. She couldn't help but marvel at the rippled choclate skin. She unzipped her corest and her erect breast bounced in freedom. She kicked off her shoes and left the panties on.

"1 more left." he said huskily as he kicked his boxers, pants, and shoes to the side. "I'd figure you'd like to see this part." she grinned as she stood up beside the bed. She bent over to her toes and slowly removed the wet piece of clothing. She shuddered as cold air hit her damp entrance folds and erect rosy nipples. "That ass should be a registered weapon." he chuckled walking over to her waist.

He grabbed her waist but Ace smirked seducitvely and said "Not yet hotshot, what if I don't wanna?"

"You know I don't like waiting." he growled, almost beastlike, in her ear. "Then do something about it." she dared. She laughed as he grabbed her ass and wrapped her legs around him. "How about that?" he smiled as he pushed her aganist a wall.

"How about: let's do this." Ace said capturing his lips in a hot needy kiss. She spread her legs and he grabbed the back of her thighs. He didn't think twice before thrusting pass an inch of his length in her folds. They pulled out the kiss to enjoy the pleasure.

"AH!Yeah Rex!" she moaned as he thrusted inside and out of her. "Feels like I'm fucking an ocean." he groaned. Her juices engorged his length indeed and Ace was in the lands of nirvana. "Fuck me Rex," ,she moaned, "I've waited for this all day!"

"Then why keep you waiting." he moaned thrusting himself to the hilt. Ace arched her body back and yelled "FUCK REX I LOVE WHEN YOUR SO DEEP IN ME!" He tensed, knowing his orgasm was close and so was hers. She squeezed her legs around him, increasing the friction.

"Oh god this is awesome." he thought as the girl chanted his name. "SHIT!I'M CUMMING!" Ace moaned at the top of her lungs. "M-Me too." Rex gasped as a familiar feeling came back to him. She cried his name as she emptied her white cum on his thrusting cock. With that last thrust he let out streams of his hot seed.

* * *

He pulled out and looked back at her lusty blue eyes.

"Tired yet?" Rex panted

"Nope." Ace said gasping for breathe

"Me either," he said "Round 2?"

"How about we use the actual bed this time?"Ace pointed out.

Rex carried her to the bed and layed her down gentley. She lied on the pillow and spread her legs wide with her knees bent. He put his hand on one of her thighs and slowly prodded her womanhood. She hummed something that could be passed off for a moan as the head pentrated her folds and jerked back to repeat.

"More..." she groaned holding her breast. Rex obliged and added an inch of his length. He thrusted an netural invisble tempo and Ace moaned in return. Her breast began to jump at the movement so she grabbed the fleshy orbs with both hands and massaged them. He grunted as he added half of his member in her tight entrance.

"God, your so tight." Rex moaned looking for her spot. "Ah...Rex." she said as her walls clenched around his member. Sudden he hit a spot that made Ace see white and hot white lighting filled her body.

"FUCK REX!" she gasped. He smiled trumpihantly and said "You like that?". To make a point he thrusted that same spot and the girl moaned harshly "Yes!Oh god!There!"

He thrusted that part over and over again earning a moan for each thrust. Ace arched her back and chant his name, puntcating each one with a moan/gasp. "H-HARDER!" the ravenette screamed. "F-First tell me how much you like it. Tell me how you want it." Rex groaned, dominace soaking every word. Ace couldn't find find they proper words to say so she let lust speak for her :

"REX FUCK MY TIGHT PUSSY UNTILL I CUM! RAM INTO ME LIKE WHEN YOU PUNCH AN EVO!"

Rex smirked at her choice of words and thrusted inside her at an extreme pace. Ace yelled "OH DIOS REX!" (A/N I LMFAO'd at that.)

Rex rammed into her warm tightness, knowing she'd come. "I'm c-cumming!I'm cumming!" With one last thrust into her G-spot, Ace came thrunderously, better than before, and soaked his manhood in her white liquids. He panted as he pulled out and Ace heaved in orgasmic bliss.

* * *

He saw his still hard boner and Ace put up 3 fingers. She rolled over and he landed on the bed. "Lube." he said cooling against the soft pillows. She slid off the bed and walked over to the closet. She bent ove to reach into the chest, giving Rex a great view of her ass. He was really focusing on her anus, which he had not used yet.

"How's Peaches sound to you?" Ace asked practically feeling his gaze bore hole in her back.

"Good." he said as he stroked his manhood. She tossed the orange tube and walked over to him. He poured a generous amount on his hand and envolped his cock with the clear liquid. "On your knees babe." he said already getting ideas. The girl winked as she crawled to the foot of the bed, leaned on her arms arms and spread her legs.

"I'm open." she said. The raven leaned up and placed his hands her ass cheeks. Postioned his cock with her anal hole and pressed the head of his erection inside. She gasped and her eyes widdened in suprise."Suprised much." he chuckled as the lube ozzed away due to the pressure. "N-No, it's just a diffrent f-feel." she heaved.

"Oh you mean this?" Rex said seductively gripped her waist. There he forced her body down an inch of his length. She moaned at the sudden feeling of his ramming colliding with him movig her up and down her length. "Damn an I thought the other hole was tight." he groaned.

"Mejor dia."Ace moaned. He walls clenched around his manhood, not that he complain though. He stopped thrusting at some point and used slammed her body up to his head and all the way to the hilt. "AH!F-FUCK!" she cried at the sudden force and pleasure blending into ectasty. "Damn Ace," he moaned at the top of his lungs, "your milking me dry!"

He spanked her rear turning the soft fair cheeks a rosy red color. She moaned/hissed in pleasure and pain coating her body. "Fuck me! I'M COMMMIG!" he screamed. He let go of the girl and pulled out slowly. He aimed his erection and shot his cum on her ass. The blue eyed girl collasped but stamina still her body.

* * *

"O-O-One more round?" Rex heaved. "Got it." she scooted to the head of the bed and leaned up.

She layed on top of him an spred her legs so his erection was directly above her folds. They looked into each others lustful eyes and leaned their foreheads together. "Ready, dear?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded with anticipation as he gripped her soft firm rear cheeks and pressed the head of his manhood inside her womanhood. "Ah..." she groaned shutting her eyes. He caught her lips in a soft kiss that easily turned into a violent, lustful, and desprate battle for authority. He thrusting another inch of himself inside her damp entrance.

She moaned in the kiss and he tongue fliped and spun over his. "More." she moaned leaving the kiss. Rex gave a cocky grin and thrusted himself completly inside her and shoved at a extreme and rapid pace. "A-AH I-I'm c-cumming! Oh god I gonna cum!" she moaned at the top of her lungs. Rex caught her lips in one last scorching kiss as she used the last of her stamina to realse her orgasmic juices.

* * *

**_Ace awoke the next morning to find her breast at a regular size and her lustful emotions gone. Rex was still hung and lustfully dominate. Ace called the girls, who mostly were all having the same problem, told them what happened and the cure._**

_Next Chapter: Injection-Max(jhsanders87's OC)_

* * *

Authors Note: I'm gonna have to suspend the Longest Week Titles untill this is over. Also PRETTY PLEASE WITH NANITES ON TOP for those who want to send in their OC's follow this:

2. The Bio: has to include personality, relationships(espically Ace and Rex cause their the title characters), apperance, age, alignment (Pack,Providence,Netural), and the scenario or reason for lemon.

3. Tell me the gender so I know what I'm doing

4. NO FLAMES-or updates will be delayed

5. If I did write your OC, please review the chapter on how much you like it or not.


	11. 11 Revenge Starts with an S

Revenge starts with a S

**AN: (Couldn't think of a better title)I know u guys that asked for me to write their OC's are like "WTF is she doing up there." but if you've been patient, thank you, but anyway I'm working on my "apology chapters" and I've got an annoucement: I'm writing Yuri's.**

**It's my way of trying to say sorry about the slow updates but thanks for reading otherwise. So heres the upcoming layout:**

**1.**** Surprise**

**2.**** Surprise**

_**3. JH Sanders87's Story**_

_**4Life2011's Story**_

**About the story:Anyway so I was looking for inspiration for a story and found the least expected place EVA for me: .**

**It's a hentai website so don't go if you don't like!**

**I went on it because I thought: well hell, If get a plot out if it I'll do it, and what do you know I ran across a My Life as a Teenage Robot comic (rule 34 also raped my childhood with that too.). Long story short I got this. I also wanted to make Rex a bit more dominate or like they are in It all Started with a Bet and this more of a payback thing. **

**R&R please! Oh and thanks to the person that commenting on It All Started with a Bet and said Ace was the least Mary Sueish character they've read in a while.**

**Leave a comment on what ya'll think. On a side notes Ace's pet fox, Harley, will be making a short cameo in here(got the idea playing Fox Creator.) I'm not sure if any one notice/cared but how come theres no Caeser in the Characters Selection? **

**And nobody can tell me they didn't like **_**Posion,Marked, or The Seventh Night by Solora **_**Goldsun! GO VAN CAESER!**

* * *

**_Additional Info_:**

**Includes: BoyxGirl, fellatio, anal, vaginal, cursing, and I guess rape(?)**

**Disclaimer: The OC's are mine but if this ends up on TV im LMFAO**

**Pairing: Ace and Rex**

* * *

"Ace!" Rex yelled loud enough for everyone in the vicinty to hear. The Latino had had it with his next door neighbourh and her fox!

The owner of the animal let her pet eat his shirts, bite up his jacket,and even eat his homework to turn in to trigs tommorow!But she crossed a line when he saw a large bite mark in his Playstation 3 controller.

That was it!

He heard barking and giggling from her door as he barged inside. "What the Hell Ace!" he yelled waving his destroyed controller.

"What are you assuming? That my Stevie bit that?" se said with a grin as she pet the animals sunglow fur and bang. "No shit Sherlock." he mumbled his voice seething with rage. The foxes eyes glanced at her master, recongizing his anger.

They were supposed to go for a walk and show her fox off so the ravenette was dressed to assumed a normal apperance besides her work clothes. Her hair was deprived of it's headband and turn into waves that cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes added a small amount of metallic grey eyeshadow and bubble gum pink lip gloss on. She wore a blue and white tank, a blue denim skirt, and white crisscross sandals.

"Did you Stevie?" she said not paying attention to her animals fear. The fox darted out the room, leaving her owner with the angred boy. After all the cub could go bother Bobo or Syren.

"Sit down, grab some water muñeca you looked peed off." she said calmly even though she was aware she was caught.

"I'm good now go fix my damn game!" he yelled. "Or what?" she said standing up looking at him dead in the eye. He grabbed her wrist and summouned his nanites. While working on his jetski again he discovered that being one of the 1st EVO's ever does have it benifts. That familiar blue tracing was etched on her skin as his nanites did there work.

He let her fall to the floor and a smile cover his face. He felt his nanites kicking into another gear and bundling together. Red lines traced up her body and he knew his plan had sucessfully worked. "Damnit Rex!What did-" she hissed trying to make a hand gesture. However her arms stayed in place. Just as perfect and still as her legs

"Arise" he laughed. As if her body heard him, she stood on her knees, the only things she herself could command was her speech.

"What the fuck did you do t-this time?" she snapped not liking where this was going. He didn't reply and ordered her hands to unbutton and unzipped his jeans. "Rex?" she said getting a small idea on the punishment he had in store for her. She pulled his boxers down and his erect manhood was revealed to her.

"Get it now,princess?" He said as a blush spread over her cheeks and she looked at him. "Look Rex, Im sor-" she pleaded but he made her swallow the head of his hot tan cock. She tried to pull off but her body wouldn't allow it.

"_It's not that bad, plus he tastes pretty good so I might as well..._" she thought. She let her tongue swirl around the head of his dick. "Ah,I'm going to enjoy this." Rex groaned clutching her hair. She held and stroked his shaft with one hand and bobbed her lips up and down. She was mad at herself a bit for getting wet while this was happening. He moaned in pleasure.

"_Why didn't I do this earlier_?" he thought watching the girl work. "C'mon you can do better than that." he teased in a moan. She rolled her eyes and swallow more of his phallus and massaged it with the underside of her tongue. He moaned her nickname and gripped tighter. "_That's right buddy boy, the faster you come, the faster I'll get out of this_."Ace thought. Then cobalt orbs met copper ones and they just made a little eye contact. He gave a cocky glare and she gave a devilish one back. She was able to swallow his mid length and pre cum but wanted to stop there, her tongue exploring his length as it slid back and forth. _Slishes_ and _Sloshes_ mixed with moans as the girl suckled and licked his length.

"N-No doubt you've done the b-before." he groaned knowing his orgasm was near. "But you improve a bit more." he added. She looked at him quizzically but was cut short but him pushing her head complelty down his length. He moaned wildly as he angled his erection right at the back of her neck and thrusted in and out the wet cavern. She moaned around the flesh and closed her eyes, hoping this was over. "Jesús dulce! I'm gonna bust a nut(**idk but I laughed writing that**)!" he moaned garishly. She tried to put off, not wanting to swallow, but a plethora of his hot seed flooded her mouth and excess down her chin. She was about to spit it out but he controlled her not to. She swallowed what she could and snapped "Alright you had your fun now let me go."

But he simply chuckled "Nah, I don't feel like it. The same way you felt like destroying my game."

"_Kharma is such a bitch!_" she mentally sighed as her body began undressing herself. Her shirt was lifted up, her skirt followed suit, andher under garment tossed onthe floor. "I bet your not a virg, so I'm gonna have a really fun time with my _venganza_." he grinned. Her body aligned it's self so she was on all fours and her rear facing him. He positioned himself so he was on his kness and his hand on her ass. His memeber proded her wet pussy folds and she felt her cilt throb.

"_Stop enjoying this damnit_!"she mentally yelled at her ludicrous new found arousal. Suddenly his head remove from the aroused part and thrust between the clevage of her buttocks. "Rex..." she hissed, hating the taunting. "Demanding aren't we." he smiled shoving his cock in her tpucker anus. She gasped, not expecting the sudden move,while a blush tinted her face. "Awww baby doll didn't expect that did she?" he groaned. She was tighter than he thought. His cock enjoying the tighter muscles around it. She moaned at every thurst as the boy was balls deep inside her."_Fuck me I'm pathetic._" she thought as her mind was clouded with her almost satisfied carnality. She had been fucked their in a while and she started to think punishment wasn't as bad as it seem. Their hearts beated rap;idly at the same rate. "Good Jesús you pussy better be this tight." he moaned slamming his phallus relentlessly. "B-Bite me." she moaned not letting her lust betray her.

Suddenly he stopped. She opened her eyes wider when he pulled out. "What th-" she said before he lifted her up. "Maybe...Just maybe he's stopping..." she thought hopefully. Then he saw that lustful glint in his eye and thought "Well shit." He sat on the sleeper chair next to her bed and push her anal hole on his cock. She clenched her teeth together so she couldn't moan. This was abattle on who dominated who and she was determined to matter how good it moaned and fondled her breast as he thrusted inside her. "I've SO should've fucked you earlier." he moaned in her ear. "C'mon you know you love it your probably thinking the same thing too." he hissed. He thrusted harder and pinched her nipples. "A-Ah..." she moaned a bit with a dilated eye open and the other closed,her blush still on her cheeks.

"Your probably cumming by now anyway so we shoulder try something a little diffrent." he said biting into her neck and shoulder. "_Damnit now it's noticeable_." she thought as she was lifted of his cock again. He was right, she was cumming but she hated to admit it. "You do know Kharmas a bitch, right?" she heaved. "I'll enjoy it while I can." he laughed. "I hate him oh so much." she thought as she leaned on the glass table so he body was sideways. "Leg please." he said. She tried to refuse but her leg was caught by the dark skinned male. He held up her knee and thursted her anal hole again. "FUCK!" she cried. She'd given up and fell in lust's grasp as he plowed her tighter entrance. "That's right Pudding, come on daddys hard cock." he groaned thrusting as hard as he could. "N-No..." she moaned. How could she let this happen. Her rival was fucking her to the the point of no return and she was helpless _and_ enjoying it. Damn him. "Rex I'm about to fucking cum..." she said in a loud moan with her voice trailing off. "Good now keep your promises." he smiled. "REXXXX!" she roared. Red lines traced her body as her cum coated his cock. He moaned her name just as loudly as he emptied himself inside her but still erect. She panted hard as he pulled out carried her on her bed bridal style.

"It has to be be over."she thought mentally praying. She was laided but new something was wrong when he climbed ontop of her. "One more part of your punishment my angel and maybe you'll learn your lesson."

She raised an eyebrow, "_WTF is left_!" she thought. But she was caught off guard when his lips pressed against hers. She moaned in the kiss, letting him completely take over, as he spread her legs. Then he gripped her shoulders and thrusted all the way inside her pussy. "AH!YES!" she moaned closing her eyes and arching her back. "Good G-God." he groaned as sweat dripped down both bodies. "Fuck me so hard Rex!' she cried with pleasure eating her body away. "Jesus! I'm coming!" Rex cried. "Cum inside me!"she pleaded looking at him. She was answeed when his hot sticky fluids flew into her body and collieded with her own. He pulled out and re zipped with a smirk. He got up and left saying "That's teaches you to mess with my stuff."

Ace sighed. Her bed smelled like sex, not that she was complaining, and she got dominated by a person she boderline despies. Oh Khrama would be on her side.

* * *

**1 week Later**

Rex was flying back to providence base when something het his jets and immediatley knocked him out. So fastfoward, here he is chained to a wall, fully nude. "Hey Rex!" a voice laughed at him. He couldn't recongzie it but weird enough it sounded like Shego's. Soon her saw red engery upon to hand that resembled flames. The figure can closer to reveal Ace in a red dominatrix outfit and a whip around her waist.

"I thought about last week, I was right, Kharma is a bitch but it depends on what comes with it." she said with her new voice. "Whats with the voice?" "Metapmorphisis. Oh they also allow me to do this." She said as a dildo made form red energy appear in place of a flame. "Shit." Rex groaned.

* * *

**So I know when you write an OC, your already got the outfit the personality, blah blah, but I don't have the voice for Ace,Syren,or Cheshire? If you've got an idea, leave a review saying L8Rs u guys.**


	12. Surprise 11

Ace's Amorous Adventures

AN:**Part 1 of my suprise I gave myself a challenge(or rly my BFF gave me a challenge. Write a whole week of "adventures" in one chapter. Plus the yuri I promised and Syren make a lemony apperance. Also theirs boy oc's for once. I know I'm mad late but whateva.R&R and enjoy.**

* * *

**"This is new."Holday said as she scaned the teen's girl had white hair with jagged ends and silver eyes with odd pale grey skin. She was the average height for a 15 year old girl but had long legs as well. And for some odd reason not a nanite in her body.**

**"Well, what's wrong with her?" White Knight said via screen in Holidays office.**

**"It's like all of her nanites are either offline or cured or...gone."Holiday said. The girl turned to Redx, who made a worried glance back at her. Belive it or not this girl was Rosalee "Ace" Dace, a newly cured and nanite free female.**

**Question is: Why? Let's go back to earlier this morning.**

* * *

_Miami,Florida_

_For once the beach was empty and clear which was unlikely for one thing. No chicks,no people, and all the bars was closed._

_Well that was mainly because of two Giant EVO bears terrozing then beach in search of their cub. And where theres an EVO theres a Providence! But for some odd reason the two man capture squad, Ace and Rex, was drssed a little out the norm._

_In exchange for her usual outfit, the ravenette wore a brown hoodie with ears and a suprised bear face on the mask like hoodie, a brown tank, brown denim leggings, and brown gladiotor sandals. As they ran after the bear the boy started a conversation._

_"What's up with the bear outfit?" he saiin confusion._

_"Trying to trick the bears into thinking I'm the cub." she said running on all fours._

_"So?" he said forgetting the briefing from earlier_

_"Until we can find the real cub,we'll have to contain them back at the Zoo." she repiled rolling her masked eyes._

_"Oh." he could work. She created a barricade infront of the bears out of energy. They clawed at it for a while but relizaed their were challengers behind them. They were originally normal sized brown bears but their nanites tranformed them into massive and aggressive beast. The female,who Ace named "Bow", was a rosy blush pink with a blue bow on her ear, and candy red eyes. The male, who Rex named "Tank", was an odd Cadimium Green with a yellow star on it's right eye, with yellow eyes. Funny thing was, they would respond by the names too._

_"Bow!Tank!Look what we got!" Rex called pointing to the fake bear gave a weird sound bawling sound but to bears,that was their practically ran for the cub and scopped her up by the came towards the two and began to smell Ace. "Is it working?"Holiday asked, hoping the bear phermones she coated the jacket with would work. "So far yeah." he said as the bears wee happy to have their "cub" back. That was untill Tank flipped up the hood of the jacket to reveal Ace's face. Bow looked confused but Tank grwoled with anger. _

_"Hehe...um...rawr?"Ace said sheepishly."Nevermind." Rex sighed. Tank charged at Rex and landed a slap on the boys torso,knocking him down. Bow threw her head forward tossing Ace into the sand. "God damnit! I'm not in the mood for bear wrestling!" she sighed rolling over to dodge a paw. _

_"Hey you remember when I told you about curing that cat EVO." Rex said kicking Tank away with the Punk Busters. _

_"Yeah,what about it?" she said sliding inbetween Bows hind legs and rolling away. _

_"Maybe the same works with the bears."he added. _

_"Well get Bow first because I hit a damn nerve today!"Ace said blocking swipes from the pink bear with energy._

_Rex jumped in the air with his hand in gear for curing. Bow dodged in time and it looked like he hit the ground. When the dust from the sand cleared it appeared that instead of Bow,he was curing Ace. His eyes widened with shock as the familiar blue lines traced over her body. She hissed in pain as her nanites were all dying. "G-God D-Damnit R-Rex." she hissed before fading into darkness. Her hair was bleached white and her eyes turned silver. Her skin became a grayish tint. The energy barrier faded and the bears ran away._

_"Oops..."he said picking her up over his shoulders. How was he suppoused to explain this to Holiday and Six?_

* * *

**Present**

**"So I'm normal?"Ace said looking at her hand.** "_Note to self:TAN._"**she thought.**

**"Pretty much. But only for a week. Your nanites are so potent they'll probably be back by Monday."**

**"YAY!"the girl jumped in the air in glee. "So your not mad?"Rex said at the dancing human.**

**"Hell no!This is awesome! I can be regular like regular teens! Why in hell would I be mad?"she said to happy to care. She ran to her room,to find Stevie asleep,but her closet just fine.**

**"So she just going to be lazy and stay in her room all day? No fair!"Rex pouted.**

**"That's up to her Rex." Holiday shrugged.**

**"And I say count me in."Ace said coming back into the room. She had changed her outfit to look similar to the standard Providence solider,minus the mask. Her hair was tucked into a lazy rumpled side ponytail. She wore a long sleeve black shirt,a white vest,a white pack, black skirt ,and white loose ankle boots.**

**"What's in the pack."Rex asked. "Stuff from your bros lab I bothered with."Ace shrugged. "Your such a klepto sometimes."he sighed patting her shoulder. Suddenly green flights flashed and sirens screamed in their ears. "Green means level 4 EVO's right?"she said over the noise. "Duh, now come and shoot one of thoose fancy guns of yours and help."**

**Holiday shook her head as the teens ran by her. Kids will be kids.**

* * *

_Adventure 1:_ **Monday-3's a Party but 4's a what?**

Somewhere in the Himalayas(Didn't feel like looking it up,it's mad werk)

"It's s-so cold..." Ace shivered as she walked across the snow. "Well maybe you shouldn't have just red coats." Rex said. His body could survive through the cold temperatures but without her nanites Ace could feel goose bumps outlining her skin. While she was hoping no one noticed she looked at her body. Her nanites had surely let go of body but not in her weight. She had longer legs and her waist a little smaller.

But maybe the most noticeable part was the enlargment of her bust. It wasn't even funny(unless you were Cheshire because she'd have some Rule 34 related joke up there) to the snow haired girl. She went from can grapefruits to cantaloupes.

"You okay? You zoned out on me."Rex called. Ace redirected her attention from the sky to her partner. "Sorry,whats the miss?" she said taking the Providence gun out her pack. "Got a band of human EVO's with some nanites. And you know the rules." Rex said transforming into the Rex ride. Ace hopped on the vehicle as they treaded down the snow. She took look in the mirror from the compact she stole from a store the other day.

Damn, she was a klepto.

Anyway she looked at her complexion. It was strange to see her complexion and hair and compare it to what it was this morning. She missed her raven locks, cobalt eyes, and normal skin. But instead she had ice white hair, pearly eyes, and grayish skin that reminded her of Jinx of Teen Titans.

"I'm comparing myself to car-"she sighed before a missle barely missed them and clouded them in smoke. Rex deformed and the teens fell distances away from each other.

She looked up to see two boys grinning down at her. One with shaggy black hair and green eyes. He kinda looked like a boy version of her minus eye color. He wore a loose grey shirt covered by a black hoodie, grey jeans, and white sneakers.

His buddy had blonde with black stripped highlights hair in a emoish mohaw with violet eyes. She thought he was cute with that toothpick in his mouth. He wore a yellow hoodie, black shirt, black jeans, and yellow low tops.

"Hey cutie, your a little hot for a Providence Agent." the dark haired boy said.

"Yeah and your not wearing one of those masky thingys." the other beamed.

"Alright you two, enough flirting and cough up the nanites." she snapped flipping to stand up. "How's no? It's fine for me." the red one grinned. "Too bad I'll have to scar your pretty faces. You guys are kinda cute." she smirked. Black electricity swirled around the green eyed one and large spike shaped boneswith summouned out his hads.

"_I miss my powers already._" she thought getting into a fighting stnace. She jumped in the air and hit a leaping kick to the red boys chest. He fell and brought him down with her. "Cute, huh?" He said putting a hand around her waist. She smiled as rolled over so she was ontop and pounced him away.

She narrowly dodged the blonde spikes as one hit the snow. She got up and ran, spikes highlighting her trail. "Now where did the other g-" she said to herself before she ran right into and elbow. Son of bitch clotheslined her!. She harshly fell face down. She was about to get up but then a foot pressed harshly on her wrist and she felt the another make her face turn to the right. She was about to scream for Rex but was hushed when a white towel pressed against her lips. Her insults were shushed and muffled but it was too late until see realzied, the towel was coated in KO gas.

"Shit..."she thought as her pupils dialted and her eyes closed. She stopped wiggling for freedom as sleep poessed her mind. "Night angel." they laughed before the blackness took over her.

_35 Minutes or so l8r..._

The room spun a little as the white haired girl woke up from the drug. The same boys weretheir with the addition of two more.

Now their was a red head with yellow highlight and blue eyes and one of those psychotoic "I forgot to take my meds this morning grins.). He wore a red shirt with black straps going down the chest, a leather biker jacket, red jeans, and black converses.

The other was a latino male with black sideswept hair with blue highlights and pale gold eyes. He had a pierecing on the conner of his bottom lip, right above his dimple. He wore a black shirt with a blue skull on the torso, a black&blue checkred scarf, black jeans, and black boots.

"Sorry 'bout that, the big boys had to have to have a convo,but to make it up to you, I'll introduce you to the boys."the green eyed boy said.

He continued pointing every boy out. "I'm Kade, the blondie is Alec, the psycho is Blaze, and blueberry boy is Sid."

"And you are with Provs aren't you joy?" Alec said looking at her with a smirk.

She slowly nodded. They laughed as she looked at her body. Her hand were restrained and she had a really weird and unusual feeling down there. For some reason her center was wet and causing her panties to get clammy. "Oh God I need help." she thought untill she heard Kade step closer.

And closer. And closer. Until he was ontop of her. All of of sudden he started rubbing her clit and grinning. "This can't be isn't gonna go well is it?"she thought.

"W-What are you doing?" she said as her eyes closed trying to ignore the pleasure. "Providence destroyed our last couple of bases and ruin our plans before. So since they ruined something of ours, it's only fair of we ruin one of them. And guess who just so happened to fall in here?" he chuckled.

She gasped when he pushed her shirt up to expose her red pushup bra with black lace overlay. "C-C'mon Kade this isn't funny!" she snapped. He ignored her and brutishly ripped her bra and threw it to the side. Her breast bounced free and her erect rosy nipples parading themselves. She blushed ad fidgeted as he slid her wet red bikinis onto her ankle and lifted her legs over his shoulder. Her pink center folds were dewy in her aroused liquids.

"Y-Y-You don't want me I'm all scrony and weird." she studdered. She gulped when he pulled down his jeans and boxers to reveal a sudden suprise. His manhood was large,thick, and erected with a small amount on pre-cum of the head. He postioned himself so his cock was inches away from slammming into her, "Thats ok,I like 'em that way."

* * *

She didn't get time to breathe before he crashed his erection inside her pussy. She moaned "Please n-no stop!". He grunted and slammed back into her time and time again. "So ..." he groaned. Her fluids glazed over his cock as she gave small moans. The boys removed their pants and boxers and rubbed thmeselves at the display. Her breast jumped with every movement as the two continued. "Damnit!" he cried. He blasted his sperm inside and pulled out quick enough to cum on her folds. Her cheeks pinkened as she groaned in disconcertion. But even as cum drippied out his cock he lowered the table so now her enterances faced his throbbing cock.

"Mmmm...with such a tight snatch...I think I need to fuck you again." he chuckled. "BUT YOU JUST FINISHED!"she yelled. He sucked his teeth and lifted her legs all the way up and paced his hand on either side of her body."Com-"she snapped but it turned into a loud moan as his manhood jumped inside her tight womanhood. She gave up and moaned as she massaged her own breast. Her mane was bobbing up and down due to the intense fucking below.

She didn't hear Alec walk over to where her head was postioned. But she knew he was there when he angled her face so it was gazing at his manhood. He had a small patch of blond pubic hair, suggesting he was the oldest. "Hey-" she snapped but was muffled as he thrusted his cock in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the penis and moaned around it. "Damn K, she's good a-at this." the blonde moaned thrusting in her lips as fast as physics allowed. "AH! Y-Yeah dude." he said cumming all over her skirt again and highfiving him. "Shit!" he moaned throwing his head back. He fired his large mass of seed enough to drip out her mouth and all over her face and hair. The restrainst were removed so she leaned up and cough of the sperm wit ah look of hatred."Our Turn!" Blaze and Sid chuckled. She was pushed onto the floor and pulled onto her knees.

Before she could protest, Kade grabbed her head and moved it up and down his manhood while Blaze and Sid forced her hands to rub their erections. Her eyes focus on Kade with a low-spirited glance. "Ah, she's a great cock sucker,this is just what I needed."he moaned. "Fuck, your right this skirt the best we've had so far." Blaze groaned. "We've should've screwed her eons ago." Sid added.

Kade was the first to blow his seed all in her mouth and Blaze and Sid came in her hair. "_Just freakin great!_" Ace thought bitterly. She was pushed on all fours and felt nails dig into her soft rear flesh. "What the hell!" she snarled looking behind her. Blaze slapped her ass cruely before thrusting in her tight anus. "FUCK!" she sighed as she felt his cock, amazingly bigger than most of the boys , thrust inside of her at unbeliveable speeds. "No!No!NO!" she sscremed in a half moan. "Yes!Yes!Hell Yes!" he moaned.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

She blushed as a her center was being malevolenty fucked Sid's hot cock. At the momment Blaze's meat was being masaged by her soft breast that moved up and down the cock while she suckled the head. "Your boyfriend is one lucky dog babe 'cause you've got talent." he said with wild grin expanding over his face. She rolled her eyes as her tongue sucked greedily at the boy's meat. To her he tasted sweet which she could deal. She grinned back and moved her breast faster! "Babe!" he cried. He pulled her face away and covered her face in his cum. She pouted and he kissed her harshly as Sid pulled out to cum all over her ass.

* * *

Alec couldn't be happier. He sat down with his sextoy infront of him. Her pussy overflowed with all the boys cum so it clashed on his cock. He had her so he held her thighs and could thrust into her snatch. "My ahhh.." she moaned at the pleasure. "Tell me what you wnat babe. Tell daddy what you want." he whispered. "Uhh enough of my cunt,fuck my ass."she sighed. He nodded and picked her up and slammed her anus on his cock. "Alec!" she gasped. He massaged her breast and thrusted inside her other hole. "It's been so long since I've done this. Your porbably one of this best." he hissed. She moaned as she thrusted herslef up and down the cock. "Fuck me!" he yelled and shot his load to add more to the pile in her anus. "Good I'm about to cum.J-Just gotta hold on a little longer..." she sighed.

* * *

Ace panted as she stoked the two cocks in side her Sid thrusted inside her slick folds and tight rectum. Sid was ontop of the girl still thrusting inside her enterance and Kade behind her chucking his cock frenquntley in her ass. She moaned and screamed in pleasure from this. Blaze and Alec had went to bed to rest leaving the other desirous boys to continue their activities. She grinned,the boys were starting to leave and then she could make a run for it. She stroked the manhood infront of her and she felt it throb in her hand as cum went down her body. Kade bit her shoulder before releasing his seed inside her.

Thank goodness Hoilday said she couldn't get preggers until she hit 20.

Or she'd have to kill someone.

* * *

"AH! Boys I'm about to cum!" she ssaid in a groan. Now she was ontop of Kade and riding his slick hard on while Sid brutally drived himself into her backside. "Damn you need to stop by again, if you can take all four of us." Kade chuckled. "Yeah but Kades probably gonna probably keep you to himself anyway." Sid said rolling his eyes. "K-Keep it up boys I'm gonna blow.". "Now why don't we help the lady out right Sid." Kade grinned. Sid nooded cuping her breast and thrusting inside her at an even faster pace. Kade grabbed her hips and shoved her up snd down his cock faster and thrusted inside her harder. "SHIT!" she screamed. She let out a wail before red lines traced up her body as her orgasm encrusted the cocks. "Oh shit!" Sid jumped. With their flaccid man hoods out her body their nanites knocked them out cold. With the boys out, Ace cleaned up the best she could to show no trace of sex and redressed. She eventually found a flare gun and went outside to the cold terain. She was about to shoot when the apperance of an airborne boy on jet like wings showed in the sky.

"_Note to self: SHOWER!SHOWER!SHOWER!_"she mumbled to herself.


End file.
